1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures, and more particularly to lavatories and other washing apparatus suitable for use in bathrooms and kitchens where articles, such as hands, food or dishes, are washed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lavatory has a depressed basin with a rim wherein the basin extends downward through a hole in a counter with the rim engaging the top surface of the counter to support the lavatory. The bottom of the basin has a drain that is connected to the waste water pipe of the building in which the lavatory is located. Any one of several different types of stop mechanisms is provided to close the drain opening so that water is held within the bowl.
The lavatory typically is supplied with water from a faucet that is mounted through holes in either the lavatory rim or in the counter adjacent the lavatory. The faucet may have an aerator which mixes air with the flow of water exiting the nozzle of the faucet. The aeration produces a turbulent, non-transparent stream of water. However, in some applications it is desired that the stream from a faucet have a non-turbulent and transparent appearance, much like a clear glass rod. To provide such a stream, plumbing fixtures have been developed that produce a laminar flow of water. Laminar flow, as used herein, means fluid flow that is generally non-turbulent having essentially non-fluctuating local velocities and pressures, such that the resulting stream has a generally rod-like appearance.
To create the laminar flow, the supply water is fed through a series of flow smoothing elements before exiting via a suitable nozzle orifice. The flow smoothing elements are usually perforated disks, screens and filters which are arranged in series downstream from the supply water connection. The flow smoothing elements alter the flow velocity and redistribute the velocity profile as needed to convert turbulent flow into laminar flow.
The art has also developed kitchen sinks having a depressed basin associated with integral side work/drain areas that slope at a side to the basin.
However, there is still a need for improved washing areas, particularly in situations where counter space is scarce.